


Игра в поддавки

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Слушай, ну это как-то слишком? — Гэвин повертел в руках одну из свежих разработок «Киберлайф» — комплект для рукопашного боя с андроидами состоял из перчаток и обуви со специальным покрытием. Он с сомнением посмотрел на Ричарда.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Игра в поддавки

**Author's Note:**

> [Хауберк](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BA)

— Слушай, ну это как-то слишком? — Гэвин повертел в руках одну из свежих разработок «Киберлайф» — комплект для рукопашного боя с андроидами состоял из перчаток и обуви со специальным покрытием. Он с сомнением посмотрел на Ричарда.

— Ты хотел равных условий.

Гэвин нахмурился и пожевал губу, раздумывая:

— Бить тебя током при каждом касании — это теперь называется равными условиями?

Ричард целенаправленно сымитировал глубокий вздох:

— Гэвин, не мне тебе объяснять, что безоружный человек никогда не выстоит против андроида в боевом режиме. Каким бы тренированным и сильным он ни был.

Гэвин помял перчатки в ладони: ткань была мягкой и эластичной, чем-то напоминая текстуру скина андроидов. Он посмотрел на пейзаж за окном тренировочного зала.

Ричард не прерывал его размышления и вообще не двигался с места, но Гэвин чувствовал, как тот проходится по его телу сканирующим взглядом, чутко регистрируя малейшие изменения физических показателей. 

— Хочешь сказать, жестянка, что всё это время в спаррингах ты мне поддавался?

Гэвин не мог объяснить, что его напрягало больше: что равным Ричарду ему никогда не быть (Гэвину было смешно от этой своей «детской» обиды, но свербящее чувство неудовлетворённости, сидящее на подкорке, не удавалось задавить голосом взрослого разума) или что придётся удар за ударом намеренно и целенаправленно причинять боль. Гэвин не был ангелом, и в его прошлом было достаточно эпизодов, которыми он отнюдь не гордился. Но садистом он точно никогда не был.

Он так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил приближения Ричарда. Гэвин почувствовал, как пальцы аккуратно сжались на его загривке, притягивая, заставляя соприкоснуться с Ричардом лбами.

— Гэвин…

Гэвин приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения фразы, но её не последовало.

Ричард едва заметно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, массируя шею и поддерживая беспрерывный визуальный контакт. Если раньше немигающий взгляд андроидов, сознательно игнорирующих имитацию моргания, вызывал у Гэвина острое чувство дискомфорта, то теперь от подобного поведения Ричарда у Гэвина обычно сбивалось дыхание, и он начинал неминуемо краснеть. Вот и сейчас Гэвин почувствовал, как щёки обдало жаром.

Он перехватил руку Ричарда и твёрдо произнёс, смиряясь:

— Ладно, уговорил! Давай попробуем.

***

Гэвин надел «страховку»: напоминающая водолазный костюм, она привычно села как вторая кожа. Будучи выключенной, она напоминала тот же скин андроидов, но в активированном состоянии не уступала в прочности корпусу Ричарда.

Хауберк, как негласно прозвали «страховку», состоял на вооружении полиции и военных уже пару лет, и Гэвин давно привык к этому элементу снаряжения. Надевался он на бельё, под одежду. 

Хауберк покрывал всё тело, давая возможность снимать защиту с отдельных частей тела — чаще всего это касалось головы и ладоней, когда необходимо было считать отпечатки. Был предусмотрен своеобразный подшлемник, в области лица переходящий в прозрачную маску-визор. 

Гэвин натянул поверх футболку и спортивки, обулся и надел-таки перчатки для контактного боя. Когда он вышел из раздевалки, Ричард о чём-то тихо переговаривался с Коннором. Тот поприветствовал Гэвина и покинул зал, оставляя их наедине.

Гэвин передёрнул плечами, сбрасывая фантомное ощущение тяжести с позвоночника, и занял место в центре застеленного матами пространства. Включил хауберк, прижал друг к другу запястья, активируя перчатки и обувь специальным жестом. Напружинился, сгибая колени, пару раз невысоко подпрыгнул, сделал несколько пробных замахов, имитируя удары по боксерской груше, — хауберк послушно откалибровался под условия внешней среды и движения Гэвина. Он почти не чувствовался на коже во время боя: гибкий, но невероятно прочный, не стеснял движений и не снижал их скорость, но при этом мог с лёгкостью выдержать град ударов андроида, защищая тело человека от переломов и синяков. 

«Отдачу» можно было настроить индивидуально — от ощущения лёгкой щекотки до весьма чувствительного толчка: чувство неприкасаемости никому не шло на пользу. Гэвин обычно выбирал золотую середину.

Он принял исходную стойку и, не отказав себе в удовольствии подразнить, сделал приглашающий жест ладонью, подзывая Ричарда.

Ричард, как обычно, абсолютно безэмоционально приподнял в ответ на это бровь и кивнул. И не сдвинулся ни на шаг.

Гэвин зарычал. Ричард ухмыльнулся.

— Иди сюда, консерва пластиковая! Хватит меня провоцировать.

— Гэвин, как бы мне ни нравилось играть с тобой в поддавки, но на твоё почётное звание провокатора я никогда не претендовал. — И Ричард занял место напротив, а спустя секунду Гэвин уже получил скользящий удар по корпусу, от которого не успел увернуться.

Перчатки и обувь работали по принципу полуконнекта с локальным внедрением вирусного патча. Мощность удара можно было регулировать. Гэвин выставил пятьдесят процентов, Ричард, имевший удалённый доступ, поднял до семидесяти.

При соприкосновении с телом андроида перчатки и подошвы обуви давали разряд, который отвлекал систему на доли мгновения, пока вирусный патч прописывал себя во внешнюю оболочку, ограничивая доступ системы Ричарда к месту непосредственного тактильного контакта и имитируя локальный отказ всех систем. 

Андроиды не чувствовали боли в человеческом понимании этого слова, а патчи-глушилки скорее напоминали принципом действия человеческое обезболивающее: андроида на какое-то время «отрубало» от фрагмента собственной системы. Она регистрировала появление уязвимости и пыталась залатать брешь в оболочке, пока та не приобрела статус критической угрозы для основополагающих биокомпонентов и ядра, но патч искусственно глушил любые внутренние сигналы. 

Семьдесят процентов мощности соответствовали ощутимому удару, наносимому по телу человека, временно снижая скорость реакции Ричарда и давая Гэвину возможность пробиться сквозь его защиту. Сто процентов могли при последовательном выполнении некоторого количества касаний на время обездвижить андроида, покупая человеку драгоценное время и давая шанс выстоять в схватке с андроидом и выжить.

***

После часового спарринга Гэвин еле перемещал свою измочаленную тушку в пространстве.

Он выполз из душевой, передвигаясь, казалось, на одной силе воли; забрал у Ричарда протянутое полотенце. Гэвин обессиленно рухнул на скамейку, накрываясь полотенцем с головой, и застонал в голос:

— Просто, блядь, нахуй! Я слишком стар для таких игр.

Гэвин почувствовал, как Ричард присел перед ним на корточки, положил руки на голову и начал методично вытирать сырые волосы:

— Гэвин, тебе всего тридцать восемь. По человеческим меркам это…

Гэвин не стал его дослушивать, он встряхнул головой, заставляя полотенце сползти на плечи, и зажал Ричарду рот ладонью.

Ричард выразительно на него посмотрел, продолжая свою тираду без звука. Самое ужасное было в том, что Гэвин даже так его понимал. 

Ричард поиграл бровями. Гэвин склонился к нему, прижимаясь щекой к его макушке.

— Я Гэвин Рид, самый крутой лейтенант Департамента полиции Детройта. — Ричард попытался поднять голову, но Гэвин только сильнее впечатался в его пластиковую черепушку.

— Молчи, консерва! Дай закончить. — Гэвин прикрыл глаза и с довольным вздохом потёрся щекой о волосы Ричарда. — Так вот... Самый крутой лейтенант. Широкой души человек. — Ричард бессильно застонал, но попыток сменить положение не предпринимал. — Любовь всей твоей консервной жизни. — Гэвин готов был поклясться, что Ричард всхрюкнул.

Гэвин ненадолго завис, пытаясь собрать в кучу мысли, растекающиеся вместе с телом усталой лужей, чем Ричард не преминул воспользовался, будучи коварным пластиковым засранцем.

Он бережно обхватил лицо Гэвина ладонями.

— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Я понял.

Гэвин довольно засопел, притираясь к прохладным ладоням только сильнее.

— Ну, жалование моё служебное, конечно, не чета состоянию Тони Старка. — Гэвин подбавил в голос ноток священного ужаса: — Только не говори, что тебе денег мало.

Ричард засмеялся, по его телу проходили вибрации, не затрагивавшие кисти рук. 

Гэвин улыбнулся: его всегда завораживала эта способность Ричарда точечно обездвиживать определённые части собственного тела.

— Что за чёрт? Что тут было? Меня никто не целовал уже несколько часов. Где справедливость?

— Провокатор!

Он уже приготовился к заслуженной награде, прикрывая глаза и приоткрывая губы.

Ричард на мгновение отстранился, вложил в руки удивлённому Гэвину стопку сменной одежды и прижал палец к его губам.

— Одевайся. Через тридцать минут будем дома.

Гэвин сделал глаза кота из Шрека.

Ричард продолжил источать невозмутимость буддийского монаха: коварный пластик вёлся только тогда, когда сам этого хотел.

Гэвин отбросил мокрое полотенце и начал нехотя одеваться. Просунул руки в рукава худи, натянул её на голову и вздрогнул от прозвучавшего в самое ухо.

— Парень в бронированном костюме, а снять — кто ты без него? — Ричард прикусил его кожу на загривке через ткань и мгновенно отстранился. — Всего тысяча восемьсот секунд.

Когда через минуту Гэвин обернулся, наконец совладав с одеждой, он увидел только закрывающуюся дверь раздевалки.

— И кто из нас ещё провокатор! — Гэвин захлопнул дверцу своего шкафчика, дождался, пока пропищит замок, и порысил за Ричардом с удвоенной скоростью.

Кажется, у него только что открылось второе дыхание.


End file.
